To See
by In The Mix
Summary: Luna, no matter the situation can see what others can't see, or at least lost sight of, and can still move forward with a serene smile on her face. Real world 1940's Germany. One-shot. Holocaust.


**Warnings:** This will be sad and I tried to make it historically accurate so it's disturbing. It's not detailed gore or anything but the subject matter as a whole is very touchy. If I get something wrong feel free to correct me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Luna looked out the crowded train to the barren snow covered land outside. She was freezing despite how packed the train was. The cold metal of the walls kept rattling as the train continued to move forward to uncertainty.<p>

The whole trip she kept her eyes to the outside fixed on one thing. Despite the cold, despite her discomfort and despite the jostling of the train and people she continued to stare out the opening.

Many people tried to see what had her so fascinated because whatever it was kept her wide eyed with a serene smile on her face. After seeing she was staring at nothing the other occupants of the train went back to their aggitated state of unease. They knew whatever was going to happen to them was not going to be good. Already the conditions were poor and the rumours they had heard about their destination were horrendous. They had been locked in the cart for days and people in that very car were dying from the cold. If rumour were to believed it will be much worse when they get there.

That's why when they saw a girl, barely old enough to maybe be called a woman, was just standing there serenly they thought, 'How does she do it? Does she not see the suffering around her?' or 'At least she is calm.' Most thought she might be crazy. Overall they didn't really know how to feel about anything at that point so they let her be, knowing it was probably for the best.

As they got closer to their apparent destination they could smell something horrible. Still Luna looked out the opening with wide dreamy blue eyes and a serene smile on her face while the people in the cart started to get more tense.

A little farther ways down the sky started to turn black. Still Luna looked out with a tranquil look on her face while her dirty-blonde hair whipped her face with the freezing wind. The people in the cart started to feel dread.

Just after the sky turned black it started to rain ashes that tainted the pure white snow. Still Luna was at peace and the people of the cart started to panic.

Finally the train arrived at their destination. This is when she turned her gaze from what she was watching to a giant sign that read "Arbeit macht frei." It was at this point that sadness flashed in Luna's eyes but she still had a small smile on her face and looked dreamily once more at nothing.

As they were being seperated by the gaurds into two groups, those who could work and who couldn't, a person next to her finally asked in a scared tone, "Why do you smile? We are about to enter hell."

Luna then turned to the person and calmly said, "God is with us and though we may suffer I know we will never be alone."

Luna turned back to what she was looking at and this time so did the person, though not expecting to see anything. However when the person looked they now saw a pure white unicorn watching over everybody.

The person knew from the Torah what the unicorn meant. The sign of strength was with them and the person knew that their people would persevere through this. After that the person felt something they hadn't for awhile. Hope.

The person smiled down at Luna and said, "Thank you. Thank you child."

"For what? I only told you what I know." Luna was truly baffled for she only said what she thought was obvious. Before she could get her answer she was seperated from the other person and sent to the line with the children and elderly.

Those were the last words spoken by Luna Lovegood but the person who asked spread those words and gave hope to many others in the camp who had otherwise given up.

Two years later when the camp was liberated many looked to the heavens with a smile on their face and said prayers of gratitude to God for saving them and not leaving them behind.

However one person did not say their prayers to God. Instead they gave the answer they hadn't been able to before.

"Thank you child. For reminding me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I went to the Museum of Tolerance the other day and I was thinking about it just now and it inspired me to write this. To me it seems Luna always believes in things others can't see but somehow always turns out right or gives support to those that need it. So I combined that... I really didn't think she was going to die when I started to write this but things turned out differently than I anticipated.

If you are really dense and don't get it than you seriously need to go to a history class or something. This is set during WWII and Luna is a Jew going to a concentration camp called Auschwitz_. _Once a rain of Jews arrived they were seperated into two groups, "Children and other (ivalid, old, etc..)" and "Able bodied." Those in the able bodied group were sent to work camps while the children and others were put in gas chambers subsiquently killed and then the bodies burned. It got so bad a one point the sky was always black and it rained ashes. In the work camps the people were beaten, starved and treated worse than animals but despite all this many kept faith in their God and hoped for a better tommorrow. It think Luna would be one of those people who would have kept faith.

The sign means "Work will set you free."

I was just re-reading this and it sounds a tad preachy. Sorry about that I didn't mean for that.

Other than that to the people who normally read my stuff I am working on it! I swear! I have things planned out for my Naru/Bones crossover and I'm not sure about my others but they are still my love children and I won't abandon them! I also apologize if I got anything wrong or mis-typed something. I don't have spell check.


End file.
